The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex
The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex is a series created by Cdrzillafanon that centers around his signature Parody Kaiju, T-Rex, and the crazy adventures he gets into. Plot Some time after the events of T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack!, T-Rex's life is still as fucked up and insane as ever. Now he continues his new zany T-Rextastic adventures with his friends, and battles the forces of evil, or people who are just assholes, further destroying the fourth wall as he does.. Episodes This series will have as many episodes as Cdr feels like making of it. It is confirmed that there will be more than 10 of them, since a second season now exists. Ok but for real, here's the list: Season 1 * Episode 1: Just Another Tuesday. A "normal" day for T-Rex. * Episode 2: T-Rex's Bizarre Adventure: T-Rex encounters his old enemy, Diosaurus, which triggers flashbacks to his past. * Episode 3: Another T-Rex Halloween. Cdr's obligatory Halloween special. But this time it's on time! Maybe... Spoilers! It wasn't. * Episode 4: The Dangers of Grocery Shopping: T-Rex goes to the local Wal-Mart but finds himself caught up in a hostage situation when a mad gunman decides to keep everyone hostage and threatens to kill them if he isn't given his own spinoff series and a plane ticket to Hawaii. * Episode 5: Bees and Sponges. After a freak encounter with a piece of paper and a pencil, T-Rex finds himself being sued by Spongebob and Doodlebob, and it seems his only hope is his lawyer, Adam the Bee! * Episode 6: Could MS Paint get any worse? T-Rex has fought plenty of shitty clones of himself over the years, but now he faces possibly the worst, in terms of art quality that is, of them all! The MS Paint abomination T-Rax! * Episode 7: A Christmas without Santa T-Rex: For unknown reasons, Santa T-Rex has gone missing! And now in order to save Christmas, Elfeking, Mrs. Claws, Rudolfagon the Red-Horned Baragon, and Frosty the Snowgon must join forces and discover what evil force must be behind this, while having to deal with the Meizer Brothers, Heat Godzilla and Snow Godzilla! Also T-Rex is roped in somehow. * Episode 8: New Year, New Problems: The new year is upon us and T-Rex is feeling particularly bitter about, knowing the new year will only bring more problems to face and more evil to fight. And knowing this universe, he may just be right. * Episode 9: The Kaiju Games: The world got seriously messed up somehow and now in some weird post-appocolyptic setting, T-Rex and his family find themselves stuck in some weird districts or some shit. However, T-Rex Jr is chosen to fight in a bootleg Hunger Games, and must fight to survive, and perhaps even.....kill his friends? Nah, that would be too dark. They'll just team up and stuff. * Episode 10: Family Reunion: The T-Rex family gets together and T-Rex is forced to try and get along with his evil clones and other members of his family that usually try to kill him. Also the in-laws are in town, so things got much worse. * Episode 11: Guys Night. T-Rex, Ankylo, Barunda, and the rest of the guys have a Guys Night where they watch movies and stuff. Obviously this goes wrong somehow. * Episode 12: Girls Night Out. Lady T-Rex, Mothra, and the other female characters have a girls night out and somehow things go wrong. * Episode 13: Giant Ninja Returns! T-Rex's old friend, Giant Ninja, returns after having disappeared years prior. * Episode 14: What's this? A scientifically accurate Godzilla! T-Rex falls through a convenient Universe 986 wormhole and ends up in Universe 4591, the scientifically accurate universe, where he finds himself among totally normal dinosaurs. * Episode 15: The Purple Man Strikes! The guy who murdered T-Rex's father, Purple Man, returns after years of being in hiding to kill T-Rex because reasons. * Episode 16: Look what I can do now! Godzilla's cousin, Gerald, shows up in town looking to impress his relative, having transformed himself into the semi-cyborg monster, Garudazilla! * Episode 17: Completely Invisible: While T-Rex and the gang are off on some crazy adventure, another Kaiju takes center stage for once. We see a day in the life of The Invisible Kaiju, as he struggles to live in a world where he is literally and figuratively invisible, just trying to get by however he can. * Episode 18: The Mechanical Army: After forming an alliance with Dr. Pingas, the deranged and evil Mecha MechaGodzilla constructs and army of mechanical beasts....in his own image! Now with multiple Mecha Mecha Kaiju at his side and Dr. Pingas's robots to back him up, Mecha Mechagodzilla launches an attack on New Monster Island, with Godzilla and T-Rex in his sights! * Episode 19: The Lamest Variant of All: T-Rex has faced a lot of evil clones of himself in the past. And a lot of them were pretty dumb. However a new threat seems determined to outdo them all. Acting incredibly edgy and claiming to know T-Rex inside out and out, who knows how the King of Nothing will deal with his newest foe: Negative T-Rex! * Episode 20: The Awfully Derivative and Unoriginal but Completely Expected Infinity War Parody: The confrontation EVERYTHING has somehow been building up to, because the super duper evil Thinos has collected all 5 Infinity Mguffins and now plans to kill off have the characters on the Fan Made Kaiju Wiki, and it's up to T-Rex and his Amazing Friends to stop him. But what they fail to realize, is that this is a two-parter, so they cannot possibly succeed! * Episode 21: The Resolution You Have to Wait Another Year For: The resolution everyone will be speculating about but no details will be given on for an entire year, the second part of the Infinity War Parody Ripoff Saga! Also it's the end of season one, because screw even-numbered finales. The best part? With my work "schedule", it might actually be a year until this comes out! Season 2 * Episode 22: Attack on Walrus: T-Rex has dealt with evil sea life before. He fought an entire group of Evil Dolphins! This time is....stranger. When Nootzilla, a traveler from Universe 1602, a land some of T-Rex's enemies tend to rather conveniently disappear to, arrives in Universe 986 on the run from some gargantuan creature, T-Rex decides to help him out. This attacker is later revealed to be another than the Colossal Walrus, a huge, penguin-eating entity threatening to destroy the arctic of both Universe 1602 and Universe 986! And when it seems not even Nootzilla, the penguin guardian, can stop his might, T-Rex must step up to the challenge! * Episode 23: To Fork, or Not to Fork: The interdimensional being known as the Forker has come to Univere 986 and makes his way to Earth. As the denizens of this universe primarily oppose this forking, it's up to T-Rex and his allies to defeat the powerful being. * Episode 24: The Obligatory Go into Someone Else's Body Episode: T-Rex has done a few cliche plots in the past, but this one may take the cake. When Bodicellus threatens to destroy Giant Ninja from the inside out, T-Rex and some of his friends must shrink down with the spontaneous help of Ant-Man to enter his body and save their friend. * Episode 25: Nothing's Ever Simple: Fishing. It should be a normal thing that should happen without any craziness. However, T-Rex's life is full of craziness, so not even a relaxing fishing trip can end well for him. * Episode 26: No Fourth Wall Breaks on Sesame Street: Under a new guest writer, T-Rex is driving down to SDCC after learning his role in Godzilla: King of the Monsters has been cut from both the film and the trailer. Taking a wrong turn, he soon ends up on Sesame Street, which he learns has a dark secret. * Episode 27: It came from Deviantart: Out of all of T-Rex's variations, there's one in particular he and his family have tried hard to forget. An OC turned into yet another enemy of his, Albino T-Rex. After being moved to Antarctica, it seems she has returned... * Episode 28: T-Rex vs God: T-Rex meets God himself........and isn't very impressed. Unknown Placement * Episode ???: Council of Creators Crossover. Self-explanatory * Episode ???: Jeffery Crossover. Self-explanatory Format Unlike Cdr's previous Kaiju history section based stories, this series takes place in actual fanfiction form, with episodes and shit. Characters T-Rex and His Amazing Friends * T-Rex (Protagonist) * Giant Ankylosaurus * Lady T-Rex * T-Rex Jr * Barundabagungasaurus * Godzilla * Gangsta Ghidorah * Rodan Jr * Beamzilla * Robot Man Villains * SpaceGodzilla Man * Space T-Rex * Mecha T-Rex * Spinosaurus * Death T-Rex * The Wormhole Maker * Borodan * Mecha MechaGodzilla * Evil T-Rex * Dr. Pingas * The Illuminati * Emperor Ghidorah * The Ziliens * Super Biollante * Bagan * Satan Godzilla * Satanturtle * Edgy Abomination Blood Lord * Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge * Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah * Candy Corn Godzilla * Shin Ghost Godzilla * Nobody * And a bunch of other assholes Other Characters * Lenny The Dorito * Jetton * Blank Image * The Council of Creators * Jefferey * Adam The Bee * Hostage Taker * Ultraman King * A bunch of random things Reception Reception to the series has been positive so far, with users supporting the idea and liking the first episode. Trivia * T-Rex's appearances in the series Council of Creators and Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures will be used as episodes of this series as well as their respective series. The episodes will be mostly copied however some changes may be made in order to make the story more from T-Rex's perspective so that it better fits in with this series. * This series was conceptualized as a way to give several of my Parody Kaiju something to actually do. So far, it has worked out fairly well as the wild and wacky storylines possible with this series are conducive to all kinds of characters appearing. * The series's title is of course in the same vein as Oh Pi and Jefferey's series. * Episodes of this series may take a while to come out as I have other things I'll be working on, such as Council of Creators, my series Ultraman Legacy over on Ultra-Fan Wiki, and making random fan Kaiju in between. * This page itself is somewhat incomplete as I have no plans for this series currently. My intention is to make shit up as I go along, much like how Universe 986 was built upon. ** In some cases that mentality was also how the episodes were written. Category:Fanfiction Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Cdrzillafanon's Series Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Universe 986 Category:Parodies Category:Series Category:The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex